


A Troll and a Human.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A troll and a human. Different in every way of the word, but alike in every way of the person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Troll and a Human.

A troll and a human. Different in every way of the word, but alike in every way of the person.  
Dave Strider didn’t fall in love with Karkat Vantas. He tripped into it. It was a moment of falling, crashing as reality came to meet him. His heart had a bruise and a scrape that he only bandaged and healed. Karkat Vantas made his blood boil in every possible way.  
Karkat Vantas hated Dave Strider. He was arrogant, nosey, and the only guy who could out insult him. Maybe that’ why he wanted to spend every moment with him. He hid this infatuation with insults and jabs. Dave Strider could make time stand still with only a smile.  
They both knew it was risking going into this whole moirail business. They made sure paps lasted only so long, snuggles ended when their heartbeat was too fast, and that they still argued and attacked each other. Soon, these rules were broken and shattered one by one. A hand wavered for too long, hugs ended only when eyes met and lips twitched, a jab brings tears that can only be stopped by a whispered sorry. Karkat was the one who closed the distance, and Dave was the one to push him away.  
Dave regrets that moment every day. He would laugh at the irony that a knight of time couldn’t fix a single moment. He knew that if he did it would only end like it did with Terezi. He would only hurt him and drive him away. He couldn’t lose Karkat.  
Karkat bit his lips until poisoned blood dripped down his chin. Tears welled in his eyes as he walked to his block. Turning off the lights he dragged himself into the bed. His heart hammered away pain echoing with every thump.  
A troll and a human. Alike in heart, but different love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote a drabble about my OTP. This is to my davekat group for getting rid of my writer's block. You can drop some requests at my tumblr: http://2spookywooky.tumblr.com/


End file.
